Chapter 1: Sweet Revenge
by Cilena Depue
Summary: When a boy named Rodney Wilkinson gets a gender change with his best friend Dennis Hooper they become Tracey Wilkinson and Valerie Hooper. They loved being girls they thought they'd always be best friends but when Valerie tells all of Tracey's secrets, Tracey will get revenge.


Sweet Revenge

They all say I'm a liar and mentally uns table. That's what everyone in this town says I'm mentally unstable just because I was released from the St Peter Mental Hospital. Oh I guess it might be important to say where I live and who I am. My name is Tracey Wilkinson and I'm from Athens, Georgia. Well actually my birth certificate says my name is Rodney Wilkinson and that I'm a boy. You see when I w as little I never liked wearing guy clot hes or playing with monster trucks I liked to pretend I was a super model or princess or even better the princess of super models.

At Christmas instead of asking for a baseball, football, basketball or anything that related with sports I asked for a make-up kit and a sewing machine. Yeah I know it's the normal story but you know all guys who wants to be a girl aren't li ke this my friend Dennis loved to play football and despised anything pink but he longed to be a girl. So as you can guess he and I were best friends we covered for each other he taught me how to do s ports I taught him how to sew or do his make-up. Soon we both hated being guys t o the point where we worked up the courage and asked our parents for sex changes to our surprise they said yes.

So Dennis and I walked hand in hand at t he age of 13 scheduling our sex changes. When Dennis came out of surgery he was no long Dennis Hooper he or should I say she was now Valerie Hooper. As you can guess when I came out of surgery I was n ow welcomed into the world as Tracey Wilkinson. Let's skip all the high school c rap and get to the part where I got into the St Peter Mental Hospital.

I was sent there because I tried to kill my best friend you see Valerie got drunk at a college party and my secret slipped out. Everyone of course quickly whipped out their phones and spread the word about my dirty little secret. All of my so-called friends ditched me except for Valerie who soon told her secret as well and everyone ditched her too. Val and I sought out for new friends because when someone ditches you don't sit and wait for them to come back you go out and fin d some new ones.

It's easier said than done as we learned anyhow everyone accepted val back but not me. That confused me so much, un til I found out Valerie told all of my secrets to get popular again. As you can guess I felt betrayed, got mad and was tired of being made fun of so I did what any psycho bitch would do I started planning my revenge. Little Valerie didn't remember one thing about me and that was I always got revenge no matter who you were.

Valerie and I still had to live in the s ame apartment due to housing for the college. All of her white clothes were soon orange, her black clothes were dyed a gaudy puke green color but apparently she had more up her sleeve than I thought s he did. Val decided to tell a rumor that sent me over the top she told everyone that the 2 years I was home schooled in high school was because I got knocked up with Eric Grant's baby and had to stay and take care of the baby which of course wasn't true.

What sucks about getting a sex change fr om boy to girl is that you can't have a baby unless you adopt. That sent me over the top it hurt me Val knew that I always will want a baby but will never be ab le to have one. I went ballistic and waited patiently for the drunken Valerie to stumble into the apartment. When she di d it was about 4 am I tapped my foot on the carpet to get her attention she look ed up glared at me and said in slurring jumbled words "What the hell do YOU want ?" I Smirked and said in a gossipy voice "Did you know that I got pregnant with Eric Grant's baby in 10th grade? Because I didn't"

She giggles and says "Of course I did wh o do you think started the rumor?" I smile a flashy smile then say "Oh well I th ought a bitch that used to be my best friend started it do I know one of those? Oh wait I'm looking right at her" She st ops smiling and says in an imitating voice "What did you just say?" I step forward and say louder while smirking " I sai d I thought a bitch that used to be my b est friend started it oh wait I'm looking at her" She smiles and quickly spits o ut "Oh Tracey little Tracey Wilkinson you'll regret saying that in the morning"

She tries to stumble past me but I push her back and simply say "Oh that's if yo u even live till morning to make me regret saying anything like that" She glares at me and says in a slur "Please you would make those threats when we were little and guess what I'm still alive" I move my hand in front my face from behind m y back to show a knife gleaming in the light and smile "Does this look like a little threat val?"

She swallows fear and tries to act like she's not scared "Your bluffing" I inch toward her with the knife in my hand and say in a playful childish voice "Does i t look like I'm bluffing Dennis?" Her eyes quickly show anger as she says "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" I laugh "Oh Dennis remember the time I taught you to do your eyeliner and you stabbed your eye?" Valerie squints her eyes and says sl owly "My name isn't Dennis anymore its Valerie and yes I remember that why do yo u ask?"

I bite my lip stare at the knife and say "Well Valerie calorie this is gonna be like that only a lot more painful and bloody" She starts laughing nervously and says "Your kidding I know you are, come on give me a break we used to be best friends and" I interrupt her "and have sleep overs and pick each other's outfit! Oh my gosh so much fun that USED to be you know used is a past tense word which wi ll describe you when you dead for instance Valerie used to be alive until Tracey killed her" I smile a killer smile at h er.

I quickly tackle and pin her to the ground with the knife in my mouth. I take th e knife out of my mouth and say "Oh val I really am going to have fun doing this " My eyes flash with excitement, smile m y best smile and put the knife to her throat. Just when I'm going to kill her an d finally put her out of my misery there 's a knock at the door. Her eyes dart fr om the door to me her eyes still filled with fear.

I yell "Who is it?" A man's voice says " Officer Naylor here from the Athens police department" I look curiously at Valerie, she smirks and says in a drunk voice "Surprise" I raise an eyebrow and whisper " I could kill you right now" I clear my throat and yell "What do you need officer Naylor?" He quickly says in a clear voice "We got a call from a phone in t his apartment and heard a couple of things" I take a deep breath and say "Oh?" He clears his throat and says "Yes ma'am now can you please open the door?" I glance around for a place to hide the knife Valerie who's still underneath me whispers "no place to hide it"

I say in a shaking voice "Not at this mo ment sir" He quickly says in a stern voice "Ma'am please open this door" I repeat "I'm sorry but no" He then says in a s tern voice "I will count to three and if this door isn't open by then I will forcefully open this door" "Go ahead!" I sa y in a cool voice. Valerie smiles and whispers "You're s-c-r-e-w-e-d screwed" Officer Naylor clears his throat and says impatiently "1…2…" I look around for a p lace to throw the knife "3"

He rams the door and is quickly in he looks at the knife in my hand and then at the fearful Valerie. "Shit" I mutter under my breath, officer Naylor calmly says "Ma'am please put the knife down, get u p and put your hands in the air" I gulp the fear in my throat, smile and does as he says. The next thing I know I'm hand cuffed and in the back of a cop car before the end of 5 minutes.

Hand cuffs really aren't comfortable the y practically strangle your wrist and be ing in the back of a cop car isn't something that's gonna help me become a psychiatrist (ironic right?). So any how where was I, oh that's right so I was in the back of the cop car getting ready for the many explanations and questions I'll be going through. I'm so lucky that I got to deal with the cop who watched me grow up or as my mom likes me to call him my step dad.

I smile nervously at Phil Moore, Officer Moore works too but when I'm getting interrogated I can't call him daddy, give them the puppy dog face and get out of t his. He sighs in disappointment and refuses to look me in the eye. Officer Moore starts asking "Why did you-" his voice cracks and he walks out of the room. I stare at the table and blink back tears knowing I have just hurt my family more t han words can explain.

Officer Naylor walks into the fluorescent lighted room clears his throat and say s "Officer Moore can't question you so u h I'll be questioning you instead". I pl ay with my thumbs and quietly whisper "Okay". Naylor takes a deep breath then says "So you know you will be charged with attempted murder correct?" I sigh, look ing at the stainless steel table that's bolted to the floor feeling the coldness of the table on my hands and quietly say "yeah."

He looks at me and says in a scratchy vo ice "Why did you do it?" My eyes wander the room in search of something for them to rest on anything but him and quietly say "She told my secrets and I wanted revenge I know it seems like I over react ed but" I take a drink of the cup of wat er that my step dad set in front of me w hen he first came in "she ruined my life , she used to be my best friend but now she's just a shadow of who she used to be"

Officer Naylor looks at the one way wind ow and a wave of guilt floods my heart a nd my head rushes a million miles per hour. I kept thinking I let down my mom, m y step dad, everyone I love. I've thrown away every ones trust in me and every s ingle drop of sanity they thought I had. Officer Naylor snaps "Ms. Wilkinson? Are you ok?". I blink away the tears that are harboring in my eyes and say "I'm sorry what did you just say?" He takes a gulp of his coffee "Did you plan this? Or did you just decide to do this right on the spot?". I feel shivers running down my spine as goose bumps begin to cover my body "I planned it" I say quietly in a hushed tone.

Officer Naylor and I hear a knock on the one way mirror and he walks out of the room. I sigh putting my head in my hands knowing this is the biggest mistake of my life, knowing I will be found guilty. I look at the ground as my attorney walks in the room and think I will be spend ing 3-5 years in a women's prison.

Authors note: This is the first part of Sweet Revenge I'm not sure if I'm going to do a second part but I do know that I will be working on more stories. I hope you liked the story leave comments to t ell me if I should continue with this story or not thanks .


End file.
